Damien Scott
Damien Scott was a U.S. Army Delta Force operative. In 2003 Scott was suspended from service because two kilograms of opium was found in his locker; he denied ownership and reacted violently, leading to him being dishonourably discharged from Delta Force. In 2011, he became a field operative for the British military intelligence unit Section 20. Personal Information Damien was born in April 1976 in Detroit, Michigan. Scott is estranged from his Father and Mother, he has two brothers named Drew and John, he also had a wife however they are no longer together. Scott graduated from the U.S. Army Basic Combat Training (BCT) course as well as Infantryman Advanced Individual Training (AIT) in Fort Benning, Georgia, at the age of 19. Damien's supervising officer described him as a "strong and skilled soldier" however he also said that Scott has "issues with authority". Background Information United States Army Damien was a member of the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D) or "Delta Force" alongside Curtis Roe before the invasion of Iraq in 2003 and became an "acquaintance" of SAS soldier John Porter around this time as well, it is unknown what exactly Damien did for the US army but what is known is that Damien was sent on a mission to find WMD's in Iraq, but he was set up in an operation called Trojan Horse. 2001-2003: Operation Enduring Freedom *Assigned to 1st Special Forces Operational Detacthment-Delta. *Worked with Afghan fighting forces. *Liason with C.I.A and British S.A.S. *Suspected of using government funds for unapproved purposes; never proved. 2003: Operation Iraqi Freedom *Assigned to search for WMD in Basra. *Suspended from service for possession of opium. *Denied ownership, led to violent behaviour; dishonorably discharged. Central Intelligence Agency Damien did contract killings for the CIA. On July 14, 2005 he did his last one, when he killed a corrupt American businessman and his son Daniel. British Military Intelligence (Section 20) Damien was initially hunted down by Section 20 in order to help find a Pakistani Terrorist called Latif and the kidnapped John Porter, Scott was found in Malaysia, South East Asia by Sgt. Michael Stonebridge and was thus recruited into Section 20. After getting to Section 20 HQ in London, Damien along with the other members of Section 20 witnessed John Porter's assassination by men loyal to Latif, and as a result Scott was given service in Section 20 specifically to hunt down Latif. Scott undertook many missions for Section 20 and he finally managed to get justice for his dead friend and former Section 20 colleague John Porter by capturing Latif in Hungary. Damien has a catchphrase he always uses whether excited, in danger, confused, he always says F**K Me. In the Second Season of the Americanized Version of Strike Back, Section 20 is assigned a new commanding officer played by Rhona Mitra, Rachel Dalton. While her identity was initially a secret for the first episode, it was revealed as they made their escape in Episode 2. The season begins with Stonebridge training recruits back in England. Scott and Section 20 meanwhile are in Africa, handling the transport and security of a Libyan official. Dalton poses as a cultural attaché at the embassy. Soon after the Libyan gets in their custody, the convoy is ambushed by Somlian rebels. Dalton, the Libyan and a burned out Embassy official are taken hostage. Scott barely escapes with his life, and after a sexual liaison with another Embassy employee, he is sent in on a rescue mission by command. He finds the man responsible for the kidnapping, in the middle of a deal with the Libyan for nuclear triggers, the deal is interrupted by a third party and in the chaos, Scott is captured. Back at Section 20, they have been told no other rescue party will be sent in, so Major Oliver, who has been given command of Section 20 following the Death of the Commanding Officer at the end of the American Season 1, decides to secretly send in Julia Richmond with Stonebridge. They arrive in Somalia, help Scott and the others break out. During the escape, Daltons true identity is revealed, as well as the fact she seems to know something secret in Damian's past. They make their way through Somalia, steal the nuclear triggers, and are finally rescued by a friendly African General. The end of the episode reveals the triggers were never actually stolen, and a terrorist makes off with them. The following episode finds Scott and Stonebridge, making their way across Algeria, hunting down the man they believe has the triggers. Scott is momentarily captured by Zimbabwean Special Forces but is summarily released when it is shown they are a puppet force for the CIA under the command of an Old Friend. This old friend is also the woman Scott use to do the CIA contracts for. After his release, he and the team go to a hotel in Niamey to capture Othmani, but he and Stonebridge fail to capture him. Soon after, he learns of Othmani's capture by Tuareg warriors by the Algerian border. Scott and Stonebridge parachute to the site where soon after the Tuareg plan to sell Othmani to the highest bidder,between the duo and El Soldat, Othmani's brother who plans to seize the triggers. Scott and Stonebridge manage to escape the tribe with Othmani and head to a bus believed to have the triggers. They have a firefight with El Soldat and his men, before being forced to escape the battle and take refuge in an old cabin that houses an old man. Scott has sexual relations with the Tuareg tribe leader before being double teamed by El Soldat and Matlock, who works for billionaire Conrad Knox. Scott's next mission is to rescue Peter Evans, a nuclear scientist who is being forced to build nuclear bombs out of the triggers. Scott and Stonebridge get him safely out of Matlock's reach before heading to rescue Evans' family, who are being held hostage by Knox. Appearances Scott, Damien Category:Section 20 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters